Beat of My Heart
by CandyRoses
Summary: From the order of her father, a girl is sent to the Host Club to be "trained" to attract a husband. But, is this what she wants? What she dreams about? Soon the club learns that, in love, it's not what you are, but who you are that matters. HIKARUxXxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran High School Host Club has always been one of my favorite anime's to watch for a good laugh. I had a bit of trouble finding a character to fit into the story line well. Every character is so well defined that I had to do some fine tuning on my new character. I also wanted to keep the anime happy and upbeat but I also wanted to test how it would be if I added a bit more darkness into it. I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I hate this part… I don't own Ouran… stupid lawyers…. T.T**

Today was a very slow day for the Host Club, there weren't a lot of girls there today. It was nearly spring break and many of the usual clients had decided to take an extra week off because of some festival. No one in the Host Club decided to take the week off though, they were content with serving their customers. They may have thought differently if they knew just how many wouldn't be there.

Haikaru and Kaoru were lounging at a table, entertaining the few customers they had. Tamaki was badgering Haruhi to wear some sort of pink and green dress. She was not entertained. Mori was watching Hunny play with his bunny toy (a/n: Wah… what was that bunnies name again!?) Kyoya was scribbling in his notebook.

Even the weather was horrid. The rain was beating the windows, and once in a while a flash of lightening could be seen. Thankfully, there wasn't much thunder. A slight rumble here and there, so Haruhi was happy.

Tamaki paused from suggesting the girly frock to Haruhi when he heard a small noise coming from the door. He shook his head when he saw nothing there, but he was sure someone was there. He put down the dress and walked casually to the door. Haruhi looked at him strangely, he didn't usually give up on the dresses and stuff that easily.

Tamaki got to the door and looked around. His face lit up instantly. "Well well, my little flower, why are you hiding." Everyone's eyes turned to him, wondering who the new guest was. Everyone was grateful something of slight interest happened.

"Come on now, princess. Nothing to be scared of." Tamaki tugged at someone who was invisible to the others. He tugged her so that everyone could see her now.

She wasn't ugly. And yet, she wasn't pretty either. Her burgundy hair was a bit messy, and her bangs were messily over her eyes, which were staring at the floor. No one could tell the color. She looked rather uncomfortable in the school uniform's dress. She was very petite and Tamaki towered over her.

He went through the whole selection speech. She didn't respond… He stared at her awkwardly… they really hadn't every had someone like this. She hadn't spoken once. He was about to repeat the speech, thinking that maybe she didn't hear it.

But, before Tamaki was able to repeat it, Hikaru spoke up. "Tamaki, let us be her host. We're awful bored, and she could be interesting…" Kaoru said the same thing in unison. Tamaki wasn't sure about letting the twins be her host… she was really quiet. But… he didn't know what else to do. He agreed.

"I don't know if that's the best idea…" whispered Haruhi to Tamaki as the girl walked stiffly after the twins.

"Nonsense!" smiled Tamaki, "She will have a lovely time… I'm sure." It sounded more like he was convincing himself than he was convincing Haruhi.

"I dunno…" said Hunny, "She looks awfully scared…"

"Yeah." Agreed Mori senpai

They all looked towards the table the twins and the strange girl were sitting at. (a/n: don't you love how they all say that it's not a good idea, but instead of helping out they watch. LOL, it is so in character… ^_^)

"So, what's your name?" said the twins.

"Er…" mumbled the girl, "Kaede…"

"Wow… that's old fashioned." Laughed Hikaru.

"Ah, but your name is also old fashioned, Hikaru." said Kaoru with a sly smile.

"Don't tease me so, Kaoru! It's embarrassing!!!" He was blushing profusely. The rest of the club, who were sitting watching them behind the couch, rolled their eyes. This was a regular routine for the twins.

"I'm sorry Hikaru… but you're so cute when you're embarrassed." He smiled and leaned forward toward Hikaru.

All the host club members nearly had a heart attack when Kaede, the strange girl, bolted up. She finally looked up at them. Her eyes were green. "I see, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you liked men." She smiled a warm smile at them and turned around. Both the twins were stunned. They just sat there for a moment watching her walk towards the door.

"Oy!!! Wait!" called out the twins.

"No no, it's alright. I completely understand!" she waved her hand as if pushing away the "homosexuality" of the twins.

"That's not how it is!!!" yelled Hikaru. No girl had ever reacted that way to their routine. It was all very sudden, and everyone was in shock. Not once had a girl refused to swoon at the "loving brothers" routine.

She would've left. If only she wasn't forced back in. A man in a black suit appeared before the doorway and grabbed her by the shoulders. It wasn't a friendly grab… more forceful. "You are a disgrace." stated the man in the black suit. With that, he promptly slapped her, turned her around, and forced her back in the room.

He walked with her into the room. The entire club had gathered around the twins, and they were standing in the center of the room gawking at what had just happened. The girl was looking at the ground again, and you could see a faint red mark on her cheek from the slap.

"Excuse her." Said the man in the black suit. "She has been resisting this part of life for too long now. She has no engagement. No man wants her." He paused and looked down at Kaede. "She is my daughter, and it's a disgrace that she can't land a husband. That is where you come in. You have been serving young ladies for a while now, and you seemed to be a good start as any. I want you to train her."

Haruhi spoke up, "Train her, sir!? She is not a dog." The girl's head snapped up, and she stared at Haruhi. Her eyes told her to stop talking before her father gave Haruhi what she had been getting.

Tamaki cut in, "Sir, we mean no disrespect, but what do you want us to do? We aren't exactly… er… trainers…"

"You are the last chance for her." The girl squeezed her eyes shut… and the rest of the club could only wonder what he meant by last chance.

"We'll do it." Said Hikaru. Everyone's head turned to look at him. He looked annoyed, but he kept talking, "We will "train" her for you." He looked at Kaede, and she looked like she was in shock. He gave her an apologetic look and then they understood. If they refused she would get in more trouble. And if her father slapped her when he was annoyed, what would he do when he was mad?

"Very good. You will be rewarded as your job is evaluated. I hope she can at least have a respectable boy by then." He looked at his daughter again, who was still staring at Hikaru in disbelief. "Good luck." And with that, he left.

**Okay, this was a bit depressing… not exactly the fun filled Ouran we all know and love, but the upcoming chapters will have humor in them! I promise! But, you have to read on to find out how they will end up "training" her. I have to say, I hate Kaede's dad. He talks to her like a dog!!! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!! Okay, I am so happy about getting the two reviews! My other stories have zero reviews, so I was getting a bit depressed… I put this one out to see if I would get any reaction, and since I did, I am continuing it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… if I did Haruhi would end up with Hikaru!**

**A/N: Okay, I spelled a lot of stuff wrong last time, please excuse it! ^_^**

After Kaede's father left the room, there was a long awkward silence. The girl's eyes went straight back down to the ground and no one knew how to respond. Most of them were wondering how the heck they were going to train her…

"Er… you really don't have to…" murmured the girl. The mark on her cheek was fading, but was still apparent on her face. It was like a sick reminder of what would happen if they failed.

"Nonsense!" smiled Tamaki, making light of the situation, "We are completely and totally prepared for this!!!" The entire Club looked toward him, wondering how the heck he could say that they had everything under control when they obviously didn't. "Does anyone have any ideas of where we shall start???"

No one said anything. No one could think of anything. Kyoya spoke up, for the first time. "I propose you make her look better. She won't attract anyone looking like that." He could be so blunt at a time like that. Although it was true… she had potential to be beautiful…

"What a wonderful place to start!!!" exclaimed Tamaki, who was absorbed with the entire idea already. "Hunny, you will find the clothes, Mori, go with him." They nodded and ran off. "Twins, we will need someone to fix her hair, get my stylist on the phone." They saluted and also ran off. "Kyoya, we will need to show her off afterwards, make a nice dance to go to." Kyoya barely nodded, but he was scribbling away in his notebook. Tamaki took that as a yes. "And Haruhi," Haruhi looked up, wondering what else was left for them, "help me catch her."

Just then, they all realized that Kaede was inching her way out of the room. When she heard the last order, her eyes snapped wide open. "Shoot…"

The chase begun. Tamaki thought it would be easy to catch her, since his legs were longer than hers. He was terribly wrong. She would've been able to be drafted for the Olympics with the way she ran!!! She made her way swiftly through the school, dodging in and out of rooms.

They probably would've lost her, if she hadn't been stopped by a teacher, telling her that running wasn't allowed in the hallways. Haruhi and Tamaki grabbed onto her arms and dragged her back to the Host Club Room. She struggled, and Haruhi fondly remembered when the Host Club had redone what she looked like.

"No, no, no, no, no!!!" mumbled Kaede as they got her into the dressing room. The look of horror on her face was priceless as Hunny showed her what he had bought. Pink….Fluffy….Dresses…. although, she did relax when she saw that Mori had a bit more fashion sense.

"Okay you guys, out!" Haruhi scolded as she pushed all the boys out of the dressing room. They all complained but stood outside anyways. They could only guess what was going on… the hairstylist went in there as well, and Tamaki was jumping with joy, saying something or the other about caterpillars becoming butterflies.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. He was upset that he had even agreed to this. She was probably had zero personality, like most of the girls who came to the club.

Everyone was startled when Haruhi came out and announced that Kaede was ready. "Come on out, Kaede." No one materialized. "Come on! You look fine!" said Haruhi as she tugged Kaede out.

Her burgundy hair had been put up in a ponytail, which hung loosely down her back. Her hair was also brushed, and her bangs didn't cover her eyes anymore. Her green eyes were scowling at everyone, probably mad that she was forced through this. She was wearing something that Mori had picked out, Hunny was a bit upset that she didn't wear the pink ones… but he didn't mind. It wouldn't have suited her.

Mori had picked out a pair of black jeans, and a long, striped, purple shirt. Even when she was standing there awkwardly, it suited her. They all complimented her, and she blushed a lot. She mumbled "Thank you…" But, Hikaru didn't say a word. He was looking away. With some sort of blush on his face.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" asked Hunny. "Do you have a fever? You're all red!"

Hikaru sent an ice glare at Hunny who backed off immediately. Tamaki didn't notice, since he was bouncing around Kaede and saying how she could be his second daughter. Kyoya was insisting that he was sane, and that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Haruhi was doing her best to keep Kaede from bolting out of the room. Mori was watching Hunny run around happy about what they had done. But, Kaoru's eyes were on Hikaru.

_Hm… could it be that the carriage will become a pumpkin? _Wondered Kaoru as he smiled sadly, and turned away. Hikaru was still blushing profusely and muttering something about Hunny being an idiot. Kaede finally gave up with running away, and thanked them for letting her try on the clothes.

"Yes… well, you have acquired a hefty balance to pay back." Said Kyoya, staring at his notebook. "I think we could use another errand boy, don't you?" It wasn't a question, Kyoya had already decided. Tamaki argued saying that his second little girl shouldn't have to serve them. Kaede just watched curiously and finally spoke up.

"I don't mind… something to do during the day." She smiled at them, a real heartfelt smile. And, Hikaru fell off the wall he was leaning on.

"Hikaru! What happened!?" asked Tamaki.

"Er… nothing… nothing happened." Mumbled Hikaru as he got up and brushed himself off. Kaoru shook his head and smiled at his brother, who was cursing under his breath.

"Wow… your fever must be getting bad Hikaru." Said Hunny loudly. "Your face just keeps on getting redder and redder!!!"

Hikaru lunged for Hunny and got him by the scruff of his neck. "Say that again, I dare you," said Hikaru as he shook Hunny around.

"Um… is it always like this?" asked Kaede, dodging Hunny as he flew through the air only to have Mori catch him.

"I wish I could deny it…" mumbled Haruhi, who was smiling to herself. Kaede sighed and looked toward Mori who was holding a crying Hunny and slowly advancing on Hikaru. _This will be interesting…_ Thought Kaede.

**How'd ya like it!? I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, the next one will be her showcasing at the dance Kyoya has arranged! Her being the errand boy will pop up a little bit, but I only added it because I had to have Kyoya's true character show through. Lemme know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I am updating like mad lately!!! Just have the weird urge to write… lol! So, this chapter should be really long, because it is going to be a ball. But, someone brought up a good point; she must be taught how to dance!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran… waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!**

The host club officially had a new dog/errand boy, much to Tamaki's sadness. She didn't seem to mind, if anything she was happy to oblige. Seemed like she needed something to do. And so, she started her first day on the job.

She wasn't a horrible errand boy, just forgetful. She usually ended up having to be asked twice for certain things. She just smiled and said "Whoops!" and continued on her way.

The entire Host Club was grateful, everyone except Hikaru. _What's gotten into him?_ Thought Haruhi when Hikaru got mad at her for forgetting. But, Haruhi didn't have to worry… Kaede was able to hold her own quite well.

~Flashback! ~

"Oy, errand boy, over here." Called Hikaru to Kaede. She shuffled over towards him and asked him what he would like? "Do you mind if you start to use your brain and stop forgetting everything. It's like you're trying to not do what we ask on purpose." Said Hikaru casually. "I mean, if you really don't want to be here, you shouldn't have taken the clothes we gave you. Although, heaven knows, you needed them." He glanced up to gage her reaction.

"Excuse me!?" asked Kaede, anger apparent on her face. "Who the hell gives you the right to tell me what I do and do not do on purpose? And, it's not your job to give me style tips." She turned her back to him and started to walk away. "And, _heaven knows,_ you don't know about fashion either." called Kaede while walking away.

_Not expecting that…_ though Kaoru, very amused by the entire situation. He knew exactly what was happening. Hikaru didn't know how to get attention from people he wanted attention from. This was just a way for her to notice him, although it all seemed rather trivial.

"Hey!!! Come back here and apologize!" yelled Hikaru. He was standing up now, and everyone's eyes were on the two.

"Apologize?" spat Kaede as she stopped in mid track. "I don't waste my time with things that I don't need to do. I am waiting for YOUR apology." She turned back towards him, seeing the surprise marked so clearly on his face.

He stuttered for an answer, but couldn't seem to find his voice. He blushed and sat down, cursing under his breath about dumb women with no regard for social standards. Everyone in the club forced their eyes to look away as Kaede walked away to help someone else.

~End of Flashback, it's been a couple hours~

"Come on Hikaru, you really should apologize…" said Kaoru, looking worriedly at Hikaru who was still muttering to himself and blushing.

"Me!? What about her!?" Yelled Hikaru, a bit too loudly because everyone stared at them. He sank back into the chair. "She is the errand girl, so she should be obedient." Muttered Hikaru. "Anyways, we're doing her a favor, aren't we? If we weren't doing what her dad told us to, she might end up dead."

A crash sounded through the entire room. Everyone made their eyes look from Hikaru and Kaoru, toward the crash. It was Kaede. She had dropped a tea set. She was staring straight at Hikaru, trying to hold back tears. "Um… sorry, I will clean it!"

Tamaki ran to her aid and told her that even butterflies dropped plates. She stared at him, not sure whether it was a compliment or not. In the end she smiled and said that she wasn't a butterfly, just really clumsy.

"Hikaru…" mumbled Kaoru softly, "She must've heard you."

"Yeah!? Well… she deserved it!" whispered Hikaru, but he looked like he was beating himself up for it.

"You know… if you want to talk to her, try asking what she likes."

"Heh… and why would I want to talk to her?" said Hikaru softly… but he looked like he was thinking about it.

"Oh… no reason." smiled Kaoru, who could read his brother like a book. "Just thought you'd want to know…"

The next day, Kyoya announced that the ball was that night. "You do know how to dance, don't you?" asked Kyoya, not looking away from the notebook.

"Er…" stuttered Kaede. "I… uh… sure!" She tried to get out of the conversation. "Look, do you even need a ball? It's just a lot of work."

"Yes, we do." Said Kyoya flatly. "One, because I have already set it up. Two, because if we are going to find you a future husband, we have to showcase you." He glanced at Hikaru quickly, "and I do believe you will need lessons on dancing."

"I will teach her! I will teach her!" yelled Hunny! He grabbed her hands and started to dance around. She stood stiffly as he danced and twirled.

"No! She is my daughter! I will dance with her!" announced Tamaki.

"Nope, I already have someone to teach her." Smiled Kyoya evilly. "Plus, it will defiantly be interesting to watch."

"Oh really!? And who could be a better dancing match for my daughter than moi!!!???" Asked Tamaki, looking deeply offended.

"Hikaru." Said Kyoya plainly.

The entire Host Club turned to stare at Hikaru, who looked like he was in shock.

"Why would you say me!?" demanded Hikaru, who was getting ready to run for it.

"Because I did. And, you would like an invitation, wouldn't you?" threatened Kyoya. "I would think you would want to take part in the festivities."

Kyoya knew that would be enough to get Hikaru to do whatever he asked. Hikaru hated being left out, and would do whatever it took to be a part of whatever it was he wasn't already a part of. "Fine…" mumbled Hikaru. Kaoru was the only one who noticed the slightest of blushes on his face.

"No!" said Kaede. "I can dance! I can dance!!! I promise!!!" said Kaede as she was tugged toward Hikaru who was standing stiffly.

"Won't hurt you to practice then, will it?" said Kyoya as he turned to walk away, with Tamaki running after him demanding to know why he decided Hikaru over him.

"Fine." Muttered Kaede bitterly. Hikaru put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered; he could almost feel her hatred. Their hands joined, and they started to dance.

She really could dance, which surprised him. "Heh, you _can_ dance." Said Hikaru, teasing a little.

"Yes… I guess I'm full of surprises…" said Kaede softly, concentrating on her feet.

"Er…" Hikaru swallowed his pride and continued, "I am sorry about… saying that stuff to you earlier… I was… out of place… I guess…"

"You guess?" asked Kaede.

"Okay, I was way out of line…" admitted Hikaru, looking away annoyed. _Control your temper_

She smiled crookedly, "its okay… But I doubt I would be dead if you had said no to my dad's offer."

"You heard that… huh…"

"Yeah… he's just… a tough guy. He wants to best for me, but his pride gets in the way. The only reason all of this marriage stuff matters is because it doesn't look good to have a spinster daughter." Explained Kaede.

_Sure, he loves you. That's why he slapped you. I would rather have a spinster daughter than a hurt one. _Thought Hikaru, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded.

Kaede smiled and danced on, but even while she smiled crookedly and danced with Hikaru, her eyes told a different story. Hikaru ignored it, and told himself that she was perfectly happy, and that she _did _have a wonderful life. It was all like a story book, his whole life was like a story book in a way. And… all story books have a happy ending, don't they?

**Well… I didn't manage to get to the whole dance yet… I thought this was a good cutoff, but I will start the dance segment immediately! I like the whole love hate relationship between Kaede and Hikaru; it manages to show the human side of the story. Get your dancing shoes for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to dance!!! Who's excited!!!??? I am! (that's why there's so many punctuation marks! Lol!) This will be full of drama, and I can't wait to advance Kaede's and Hikaru's relationship. At the moment, the love hate thing suits them, and I'm not sure if I'm going to stray too far away from that for a while, although the fighting will be toned down for a while. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I … Don't…… Own….. OURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN *sob***

"Time to dance, time to dance, time to dance!" shouted Tamaki as he bounded through the room. It was beautiful, everything was decorated in exquisite decorations. Deep maroon clothe was hung from the ceilings, creating a sort of silk roof above everyone. The lights were glowing mysteriously and the dance floor was polished to perfection. The band was playing a lovely slow melody as everyone shuffled in.

It was like every ball the Host Club had thrown, with two exceptions. One: Boys were also invited, as to help Kaede find a future fiancé. Two: There wasn't a lot of pink, much to Tamaki's dismay. He had fought with her about wearing a pink dress, and that didn't work. He had sulked for hours.

Tamaki was greeting people as they walked in, Haruhi was munching fancy tuna by the food stand, Hikaru and Kaoru were chatting happily, and Hunny was on top of Mori's shoulders chattering happily to himself. Kaede wasn't there yet, she wasn't looking forward to the ball.

"Hm… Where is Kaede?" said Kyoya, scaring everyone as he appeared from thin air. (A/N: not really, he just surprised them by appearing so suddenly)

"Oh, she's getting ready…" Smiled Haruhi nervously, the last time she checked in on Kaede, she was pacing and muttering that she could do this. Haruhi felt bad for her, she was from a wealthy family but she hadn't been treated to the things the other kids here had been treated to.

They all heard the back door creak open a bit, only to see Kaede poking her head out. "Er… Haruhi? Could you come here for a moment… PLEASE????"

Haruhi walked over to her, noting the blush that was spread across Kaede's face. "How can I help?"

"I can't do this..." mumbled Kaede, "I just can't! They'll all laugh!" Her eyes nervously flickered to the rest of the club, who were watching curiously. Hunny waved, Kaede waved back weakly. "What do I do?"

"You can't run away, you have to go. This is a dance for you!"

"I didn't ask for this…" sighed Kaede, "But… I …."

"No buts, just have a good time. No sweat!" Haruhi smiled at Kaede who looked like she was debating in here head whether she could stomach the dance or not. She gulped and nodded. Her head quickly went back into the door, and then she pushed it open.

Her face was full of determination and embarrassment. Her eyes were closed tightly and her head down as she walked across the room. Her mouth was in a straight line, leaning more towards a frown than a smile.

Everyone's eyes followed her as she walked. She was wearing a black dress that went to her mid thigh, and hung off one shoulder. Her hair was down and brushed nicely to frame her face. Her burgundy hair made her creamy white skin look like paper.

"OOOOOOOH! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!" yelled Tamaki who proceeded to hug Kaede so hard she was worried she would be suffocated.

"I must say, you do clean up well." said Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh my, Kaede!! You look like a princess!" said Hunny.

"Yeah." replied Mori.

"It suits you well." Added Kaoru who was smiling, waiting to see what was going to come out of his brother's mouth.

Hikaru was silent and he wasn't even looking at her. He had walked off to talk to some of the girls that were entering. "My my, you look lovely tonight." said Hikaru to a brunette girl who was walking in.

Kaede noticed, but shook her head trying to rid the feeling it gave her. _Why the hell does it bother me!? He hates me, remember??? _

Tamaki also noticed… He bounded over to Hikaru and promptly started to threaten him since he didn't compliment his daughter. "How dare you ignore this!? It is a rite of passage!"

"Pft, what do I care?" answered Hikaru coolly. "Oy, Kaoru, come over here!" called Hikaru, completely ignoring the rest of Tamaki's battery. Kaoru sent Kaede an apologetic smile but still walked over to Hikaru.

The rest of the guests had filed in and the dance had begun! The entire Host Club had managed to land dance partners in no time. Kaede stayed at the side of the dance floor, smiling and trying to look inconspicuous.

Half way through, she smiled that no one had even looked at her. She didn't know what she would do if someone had actually asked her dance. _Faint probably…_ thought Kaede. Little did she know someone was keeping an eye on her.

Hikaru had been keeping tabs on her, he didn't want to admit it but he didn't want to see her dancing with someone else. He started to relax when he saw that, for the moment, he was safe. It helped that he also was spreading… er… rumors about her to the guys. He wanted to kick himself for it, but he just couldn't watch if she was dancing with some random guy!!!

Kaoru noticed exactly what he was doing. He rolled his eyes at his brother, he could be so useless at times. He had completely forgotten the goal they had for Kaede, to find her a boyfriend!!! He couldn't stop that. But… he also couldn't help but want to see what would happen between the two. He had a plan. "Oh… poor Kaede… she hasn't danced with anyone the entire night." He faked a sad look.

Hikaru's head snapped up when he heard that. "You think she's sad!?" He seemed pretty shocked at this information that Kaoru had to question just how much his brother really knew about girls.

"I would be…" sighed Kaoru dramatically. "I would ask her, but… I uh… promised that girl over there to dance… oh well." And with that, Kaoru sprinted across the room to a girl he didn't know. Hikaru attempted to chase after him, but got caught in a bunch of people crowded together.

"Damn…" muttered Hikaru when he couldn't find Kaoru anywhere. What now? He wasn't left alone often and he wasn't sure what to do. He wandered aimlessly until he came to Kaede. She was leaning against the wall and watching people dance. _Is she really sad?_ Thought Hikaru_ she doesn't look it… maybe she's a good actor?_

He sighed and looked around hopelessly, debating whether or not to ask her to dance. He swallowed his pride and walked closer to her, playing the conversation in his mind.

_Hikaru's alternate reality:_

_Hikaru: Hey… what's up?_

_Kaede: *sigh* well… just sitting here… waiting for a boyfriend (A/N: Wow Hikaru… wonderful imagination.)_

_Hikaru: Well, while you're waiting, wanna dance with me?_

_Kaede: Sure, that'd be good._

_Hikaru and Kaede go and dance the night away. _

_End of Hikaru's alternate reality:_

He took in a deep breath and prepared to speak to Kaede, but someone beat him to it. A tall boy with brown hair stepped forward and said "Hi…" shyly to her. Hikaru nearly had a heart attack as he backed into the crowd. He hadn't faced rejection, but… was that rejection? Hikaru jumped to the conclusion that it was… he skipped the whole fact that he hadn't actually asked her to dance.

Kaede nearly _did_ have a heart attack when the boy walked up to her. After taking a couple of deep breathes she was able to respond with "Uh… hello???"

"I… was just wondering if you… would… uh…. Wanna dance?" Hikaru scowled at the boy. (A/N: He is watching from the crowd.) He scowled at the way he ran his hand nervously through his brown hair, and how he had a blush that girls went crazy for, and that he was stuttering the way girls ALSO went crazy for. Hikaru rolled his eyes, he was banking on the fact that Kaede didn't fall for the whole… cute, shy schoolboy routine.

"I … uh… sure!" stuttered Kaede. She smiled nervously and followed the boy to the dance floor.

_Damn it_ thought Hikaru as she went to dance. He stalked outside to cool off. He could see her dancing through the windows and he clenched his fists. He could see his breath outside, so he concentrated on that. It was weird without Kaoru…

The longer he sat there, the longer his anger boiled. _She should be dancing with me!_ He squeezed his eyes shut and nearly fell off the balcony when he heard a voice.

"Whatcha doing alone out here?" asked Kaede, leaning on the side of the balcony looking at the stars. He didn't bother responding. He turned his head away from her to show that he wasn't listening. "Hikaru? What's wrong?"

"Forget it." muttered Hikaru as he started to walk inside.

"Hey!!!" yelled Kaede as she grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving. He froze in place. "What's wrong!? Did I do something!? Talk to me!"

"It's none of your business!" said Hikaru, still not turning around.

"Then why won't you look at me?" asked Kaede.

"Because… you danced with him, I saw you!" He finally spun around, looking her dead in the eye.

"What!?"

"I saw you, you danced with that guy."

"Why would that matter!?" asked Kaede, struggling to understand Hikaru's mood swings.

"Because!"

"Because WHY!?"

"Because I wanted to dance with you!" yelled Hikaru loudly. He could feel the flame of anger in his stomach and couldn't stop his words.

"If you wanted to dance with me, why didn't you ask!? Why are you getting mad when it's YOUR fault. You completely ignored me the entire time, how would I know any of this?" She started crying, a single tear slid down her face. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Hate you!?" asked Hikaru, startled with her accusation.

"Yes, hate me! You complain about me, ignore me, and get mad at me for no reason! What did I do?" more tears were coming now, and her voice cracked.

"Come on… don't cry…" Hikaru's voice softened and he felt bad about getting mad, though he wouldn't admit it.

"What do you want me to do? Laugh?" she was still clutching desperately to his hand without realizing it.

"No…" said Hikaru softly, "Hey… Kaede?"

"What!?" sobbed Kaede.

"Want to dance?"

Her head snapped up, surprised. And then she started to laugh. "You want to dance?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Okay Hikaru. Sorry… for my little outbreak…" mumbled Kaede as she wiped her eyes.

"Naw, it's fine. I have a feeling that this conversation should be the other way around." Joked Hikaru.

"No, just dancing with me is enough." She smiled at him and they both went into the dance room again. It was getting late, and there weren't a lot of people left. They both danced, and Hikaru joked with her to make her smile. He never realized how much he liked her smile. Soon her tears were dry, and she was giggling as Hikaru made her spin while dancing.

Kaoru was watching from the sidelines, smiling. His plan went well. Although… he didn't know what had happened outside. He had heard yelling, but they seemed to have worked it out. Kaoru sighed and let his mind wander. _What will I do when he realizes what's happened? _Thought Kaoru. _Oh well… I guess she needs him more than I do…_

**What'd you think? This chapter was looooong. My fingers hurt. I haven't really been writing much, I've been practicing my singing on the Wii. ^_^ Lemme know what you thought about this chapter!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to introduce yet another character! Hope you like her! ^_^ Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time… There was a fair in my town, and I blew off all forms of work. Lol! I'm watching The Real Housewives of New Jersey, and it's a bit hard to concentrate… but bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Grawr!!!**

Ever since the dance, Hikaru and Kaede had less and less fights. Although… ever once in a while he would yell at her about a broken dish, or she would yell at him telling him to breath softer. But, this had all become part of a routine for the club, and they had gotten used to their bickering in the background.

It was all going very well… until Hikaru took it a step too far… again! (a/n: Does he ever know when to stop?) "Hey, is it impossible for you to say what you want once in a while!?" yelled Hikaru from across the room. Of course, it drew everyone's attention.

Kaede was nodding silently as she was being reprimanded by one of the girls. The girl was telling her the tea was cold, and Hikaru couldn't believe that she was just standing there! She had seemed so… out spoken when they fought, but she didn't make any attempt to stop the girl giving her trouble!

Kaede, turned to the girl, apologized quickly, and swiftly walked over to Hikaru, glaring at him the entire time. "May I help you?" asked Kaede sarcastically.

"I said, say what you want once in a while!"

"I want you to shut up, is that too much to ask?" sighed Kaede. This only fueled Hikaru's anger. He gawked at her.

"How come you have no problem when other people get mad at you, but when I get mad, you flip out!?" questioned Hikaru accusingly.

"They get mad at me for good reasons. Unlike you, who, at this very moment, is telling me off because I can take responsibility for my actions?"

"God." muttered Hikaru under his breath, "No wonder you have no friends." This wasn't meant for Kaede's ears, but she managed to hear it.

"Ha! No friends, eh?" snarled Kaede. "Don't say things about people like it's a bad thing, while I know perfectly well that you weren't exactly popular before this club."

"I wouldn't say popular, but we got love letters every week." Retorted Hikaru, who was practically touching her nose with his. Both of them were shooting daggers with their eyes.

"Oh yes, how wonderful for you. Too bad you were dumb enough to shove everyone away!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled a different voice. Both Hikaru and Kaede's heads turned in wonder. A short girl was hopping through the room towards the two. She had short, blonde, wavy hair and big blue eyes. She was smiling, and one hand was gripped on a koala backpack.

"Nika?" asked Kaede startled. "What are you doing here?"

The girl had finally gotten to where the two were standing. "Aw, are you being mean to him Kaede?" asked the girl, now known as Nika.

"Naw, I'm not." Surprisingly, Kaede smiled at Nika while saying this.

"Good! You made a promise remember???" stated the girl, still oblivious to the fact that every single person was staring at her.

"I remember, don't worry." Kaede said.

"Good! Now, introduce me to your friend!" said Nika, gesturing towards Hikaru.

"He's not my friend." "She's not my friend." Said the two at the exact same time. They both were startled by this, but continued glaring.

"Oh me oh my." Muttered Nika. "Someone's in denial." With this, she hopped off to an empty table and waved at Kaede. Kaede waved back, more out of duty than desire.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Hikaru, rolling his eyes. "She's mental."

"That," responded Kaede, "would be the friend you said I didn't have." Hikaru's head perked up and he turned to have a second look at Nika. It couldn't be true… they were so different! Kaede was sarcastic and didn't seem to care about what people thought of her… and Nika was wearing a fluffy pink dress and Hikaru was pretty sure she was singing to herself right now. "Be nice. Or you'll have me to deal with." Threatened Kaede.

"God, don't worry." Said Hikaru. "You really need to have more faith in me." He turned to look at Kaede, but she was walking toward Nika. "Hello!? I was talking over here!?"

"If you want to make yourself useful, go say hello to your newest guest." Sighed Kaede as she gestured towards Nika. "And I warned you, be nice!" Her eyes were enough reinforcement for him. He wasn't sure even he wanted to cross her on this subject… She was scary!

"Fine, fine, fine…. But I'm not going to enjoy it!" yelled Hikaru, as if saying the last word was enough for him. He sighed and started to walk over to Nika, who he was now _sure_ was singing to herself. He gulped and sat down.

"Yay!" said Nika happily as he sat down. "This Host Club is cool, you know?" Hikaru nodded as she continued to blabber about nothing important. He kept on nodding at what he thought was the right places, and she seemed to buy it. "Uh… Do you respond to anything!?" asked Nika, waking Hikaru from his daze.

"Uh… yeah!" muttered Hikaru. He broke his gaze to look at Nika.

"Wow… this sure is an interesting turn of events here… isn't it?" smiled Nika, clapping her hands.

"What are you talking about!?"

"I mean that you like Kaede, of course… what else would I be talking about?" asked Nika innocently.

Hikaru jumped up from his chair. "That's not true!" yelled Hikaru. "How could someone like someone like that!? She's loud, blunt… and she doesn't like dresses… and er…"

"And she's smart, pretty, speaks from the heart… you're right, what's there to like?" said Nika. "I mean… who wants someone who is a real person, unvarnished and there." continued Nika. "It may not be apparent… but she's better than most of us… the good and the bad parts of her. She is a bit awkward, and she does have a short temper and stuff… but she's a good person."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ she is." said Hikaru flatly.

"Oh well," Sighed Nika. "I guess you will have to wait and see for yourself." She stood up suddenly and held her hand out to Hikaru. "Well, Hikaru, nice meeting you."

He took her hand tentatively and shook it. "Yeah… same."

She turned quickly and called behind her shoulder, "And keep looking! You'll see soon!" He rolled his eyes, but nodded. She giggled and left the room the same way she entered, hopping.

Hikaru was scared stiff when he heard Kaede's voice next to him, "Oh… she's gone already?" asked Kaede as Hikaru jumped nearly ten feet. How long had she been there? "I had just made tea… Oh well. So, what did you guys talk about?"

Hikaru stole a glance at her and muttered, "Nothing… she just talked to herself…"

Kaede smiled. "That's her."

"How the heck did you become friends with her?" questioned Hikaru as he turned back to go to the table he was originally hosting.

"Oh… I actually don't know. All I remember is her coming up to me in kindergarten and asking if I liked strawberry ice cream… she was my friend from then on." Kaede laughed to herself, but soon became serious. "I hope you were decent to her." muttered Kaede as she walked the opposite direction.

"Of course I was! What did you think I would do!?" called Hikaru across the room. She didn't answer and he stalked off back to his table. He sat down and thought about what Nika had said. What good could he find?

**Okay, sorry that there wasn't any other characters in this chapter… I am tired! I just wanted a chapter for Nika to be introduced, and I needed to update… so here it is! The next chapter will be something no one is expecting! A trip! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

Heh heh… I have been slacking off lately! Sorry, but let's all face it: IT'S SUMMER! Lol, so I have been busy swimming in the lake, trying to teach my old dog new tricks, and putting on aloe for my sunburn. ^_^ This chapter is a bit depressing, although hopeful in a way…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… ~sniffle~ I am slowly coming to terms with that fact…

"**Kaede, Kaede, Kaede!!! Guess what!?" yelled a excited Hunny as he bounded across the room to Kaede, nearly making her spill the tray of tea she was carrying as he jumped onto her back for a hug.**

"**What?" asked Kaede, trying desperately to hold onto the tray. **

"**We get to go to a water park!" said Hunny, who was smiling like crazy.**

"**A wha-!?" asked Kaede as the tray was completely forgotten while it fell to the floor. "I… uh… are you sure?" asked Kaede nervously.**

"**Uh huh!" smiled Hunny. "I wasn't supposed to tell you… it was supposed to be a surprise… But I held it in for about fifteen minutes and I just couldn't hold it any longer! Are you surprised?"**

"**Very" said Kaede flatly.**

"**Are you happy? You don't sound happy…" said Hunny his face drooping from sadness. **

**Kaede's head snapped up to see Hunny's somber face. "No… I am just… er… surprised." said Kaede, giving Hunny a reassuring smile. **_**Oh crap…**_** thought Kaede as she watched Hunny bounce to the other members to tell them of the trip. **_**What am I going to do?**_

"**Kaaaaaaaiya!" called a familiar voice. Kaede turned around only to see Nika running towards her at full speed. She was waving at Kaede and smiling. Kaede forced a stiff smile back. "Oh my, Kaaaiya, what's wrong?" asked Nika.**

"**Don't call me Kaiya!" threatened Kaede.**

"**Don't change the subject then!" responded Nika in a matter of fact tone.**

"**Drop it." muttered Kaede as she picked up the last of the shattered tea cups. **

"**Fine then, I will just have to ask the others." said Nika, faking sorrow as she hopped over to Kyoya. "What's going on?"**

**Kyoya stared at Nika for a moment, debating whether to answer her question or not. "We're going on a trip to a water resort soon… Hunny suggested it." said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. **

"**Really!? And Kaede's going too!?" asked Nika, who seemed boggled at the very idea of Kaede near water at all. **

"**YUP!" said Hunny as he jumped over. (A/N: Wow… Nika and Hunny have the same amount of energy… lol!) "And it's aaaaall my idea too! Kaede is happy!"**

"**You must tell me how this goes!" exclaimed Nika.**

"**Of course!" said Hunny, placing his hand over his heart.**

"**Pinky promise?" questioned Nika holding out her pinky finger.**

"**Pinky Promise!!!" said Hunny as they locked pinky's. **

_**AT THE WATER RESORT! EVERYONE'S THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"**Jeez… who's idea was it to come here anyway?" asked Hikaru as the club made there way through the water park, which was crowded. "It's tourist season."**

"**Hunny did." said Haruhi, who didn't seem to mind at all that there were people around.**

"**Alas, it was a marvelous idea!" gushed Tamaki, who was in his glory… learning about commoners! "This way, we can learn about how commoners interact with others in a pool environment!" In seconds Tamaki had a pad of paper and pencil out and was writing away while watching a mother and son intently.**

"**Here we are!" yelled Kaoru as the group found an empty group of chairs. "It's got a nice view doesn't it?"**

"**I'm so excited!" yelled Hunny as he went straight for the wave pool. Mori followed, remembering what had happened the last time Hunny was left alone in the wave pool. **

"**Have fun…" mumbled Kyoya as he sat down to do something in the folder he had brought. Haruhi was over by Tamaki trying to urge him away from the frightened mother and son he was investigating. Kaoru was rustling through his bag and Hikaru was putting sun lotion on. Kaede seemed to be hyperventilating…**

"**Ah-ha!" said Kaoru, "Here it is!" He revealed a cute two piece from his bag and Kaede went pale. **

"**er… Uh… What's that for?" asked Kaede, her voice shaking with fear.**

"**I thought you would like to swim, and since you didn't bring a swimsuit for yourself…" he gestured to the shorts and tee shirt she was wearing. **

"**I'm fine out here, really I am…" assured Kaede.**

"**Oh… that's too bad… I bought it just for you…" said Kaoru sadly… (A/N: If you hadn't noticed, this is another one of Kaoru's plans.) Hikaru looked at his brother questioningly but ignored it as he continued with his sun lotion. **

"**You… bought it!?" asked Kaede, startled. She seemed to be going through turmoil in her mind. Finally she sighed, defeated. "Fine! I'll wear the stupid thing!" she stood up and snatched it and walked away in a huff. Kaoru laughed to himself. **

"**Kaoru, why'd you bring her that?" asked Hikaru, "she doesn't seem the type to wear that stuff." The bathing suit was a purple bikini with white flower designs over it.**

"**Oh… no reason." snickered Kaoru. **_**My plan's working perfectly!!!**_** thought Kaoru.**

**Ten minutes had passed and Kaede hadn't come back from the change rooms. "That's odd…" said Hikaru.**

"**If you're so worried, go check on her." said Kaoru, who was filling up water balloons to throw at Tamaki and Haruhi. **

"**Hm…" said Hikaru.**

"**Please, all you have to do is knock on the door." said Kaoru. "It's that simple!"**

"**I know what to do!!!" yelled Hikaru.**

"**Then go on." Kaoru was doing this on purpose, he was quietly rejoicing inside his head. He played out exactly what was going to happen.**

_**Kaoru's alternate reality:**_

_**Hikaru: Kaede? Kaede?**_

_**Kaede: Oh, Hikaru… I wasn't expecting you here…**_

_**Hikaru: Where are you?**_

_**Kaede (emerging from wherever she was): Oh, I'm here… I must've gotten a bit lost… **_

_**Hikaru: Then I shall lead you back.**_

_**Kaede: Oh, thank you Hikaru! How kind… (swoon swoon)**_

_**End of Kaoru's alternate reality.**_

**Hikaru was just rounding the bend to the dressing rooms. He knew which one was hers because her green tee shirt was slung over the door. **_**Gosh, why am I doing this again?**_** though Hikaru as he knocked the door.**

"**Who's there!?" asked a panicked Kaede.**

"**Just me." answered Hikaru. "What's wrong? Why are you taking so long?"**

"**I… I … I can't do this…" muttered Kaede weakly. **

"**What!?" asked Hikaru, "What happened?" His mind jumped to her wanting to quit the club entirely.**

"**I can't go out in this…"**

**Hikaru relaxed. "Oh… Why not?" asked Hikaru.**

"**I don't want anyone to see…"**

"**Just come out."**

"**Promise you won't tell if I let you see me?"**

"**Fine, fine, fine." said Hikaru. **_**Tell what? thought Hikaru.**_

_**Kaede opened the door a bit and came out. The bathing suit looked fabulous on her, and it suited her well. She would've looked perfect if it weren't for the bruises blossoming across her stomach and on her upper arms. Hikaru gulped and pushed away the look of surprise, and kept a calm face.**_

"_**See?" whispered Kaede, "I told you… I can't go out in this." **_

_**Hikaru paused for a second, wondering how to respond to her. "I don't see anything." said Hikaru staring her dead in the eye. "You look very…" Hikaru gulped, "pretty."**_

_**Kaede gave a bleak laugh, "you lie."**_

"_**I'm not lying." **_

_**Kaede took a deep breath. "Fine… I'll go out. I guess won't matter…" she didn't sound convinced as they walked into the open. She kept her eyes glued to the ground, her lips in a straight line as she followed Hikaru.**_

_**Two boys from their school were standing near the pair, and their whispers could be heard clearly. **_

"_**Hey! That's the girl from the rich family. People say her dad knocks her around a bit, guess it's true. I mean, look at her bruises!"**_

"_**Yeah! I mean, that's gotta be from her dad, doesn't it?" **_

_**Kaede grimaced as they walked past. Hikaru, without even thinking, slung his arm around her shoulders. In a loud enough voice for the two boys talking about Kaede to hear, he said "I can't believe you fell down those stairs! I mean, for heaven sakes, look where you're going!"**_

_**Kaede's head snapped over to Hikaru, surprised from the sudden contact of skin, and that he defended her. Both the boys heads turned over to him when he said that, and they didn't say a word.**_

"_**You really didn't have to do that…" mumbled Kaede once they were out of earshot.**_

"_**Do what?" asked Hikaru, playing dumb.**_

"_**You know what!" retorted Kaede.**_

"_**No I don't." **_

_**It was silent after that, both content with what they knew. Kaede knowing that Hikaru did stand up for her, and Hikaru knowing that he did protect her. Maybe in the end this act of kindness wouldn't stop the gossip that was being spread throughout the school, but both would remember, and to both, it would matter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mi amigos! Thanks for staying tuned to the story! *sigh* Summer has made me completely forget my work. Lol, that's summer for you! I haven't let myself stop thinking about how the story shall progress though! In this chapter you will meet a character that TasiasEndlessDreams helped me come up with! ^_^ So let's give her a round of applause! *clap clap clap***

**Disclaimer: I had to face it someday… I don't own Ouran. **

"Hikaru?" asked Kaede as she walked into the Host Club to attend her job as errand boy. "There's someone here to see you."

Hikaru looked at Kaede curiously as he got up and walked towards her, Kaoru following behind him. Even with all that had happened between Hikaru and Kaede, their bond hadn't broken. "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure… she seems … er… really energetic though." Kaede glanced towards the door, and turned her attention back onto the twins.

"Wonder who it is." said Kaoru as he walked to the doorway. "Well, come on Hikaru, open it!"

"Okay…" Hikaru slowly advanced towards the door as well. Kaede took a step to the side as if something was going to come barreling through the door at any moment.

Hikaru didn't even finish turning the knob to the door before a girl bounded through! She hooked her arms around his neck and was giggling. "Yay! You're here!"

"M-m-miama!? What the hell are you doing here!?" yelled Hikaru as he tried to pry her off.

"What do you mean Hika?" asked Miama innocently.

Kaede gave a small laugh and choked out "Hika?"

"Ah! Don't pay attention to her!" yelled Hikaru at Kaede, "I don't have a clue who she is!"

"Hika! Who is this!?" Miama pointed accusingly at Kaede, and Kaede froze in place instantly. Miama seemed to have a one track mind, and Kaede didn't want to be the one to get in the middle of anything. "How did you replace me so fast!?" She leapt at Kaede and pointed at her accusingly. "I mean, come on! What kind of girl pounces on a guy that's heartbroken that quickly! And you!" she turned to point at Hikaru, "How dare you even replace me! We weren't ever over!"

"What!? We hadn't ever started!" responded Hikaru.

The two argued back and forth and Kaoru managed to sidle his way over to Kaede who was stunned. "Heh, well… this would be a good time to explain this… wouldn't it?"

Kaede gave him a icy glare. "Please, go on."

"Well… Miama has had her eye on Hikaru for a while now… she has marked him as hers. The rest of the girls aren't brave enough to go against her."

"I wonder why." Mumbled Kaede.

"Ah!!! My little flower!" announced Tamaki as he walked towards Miama. "You came! I'm so happy!"

Miama seemed to forget her little spat with Hikaru for the moment as she responded with "Of course I came! I'm here for duty!"

Tamaki turned to Kaede. "We have a special treat for you! Miama is going to be your teacher on all social aspects!"

Both girls instantly froze.

"You mean I have to teach the other woman!?" yelled Miama.

"You mean I have to listen to her!?" yelled Kaede.

"Er.. I see I have definitely interrupted something greater than myself here…" said Tamaki as he backed away slowly. "Have fun you two!"

"Hmph." Miama turned to face Kaede. "I am going to be the bigger woman here. I will not let something like a relationship get in the way of my duty. Now come here." Hikaru seemed to relax a little bit, since Miama had left him alone. "Don't think you're free Hika! I have a lot to talk to you about! Now, girl, come!"

Kaede sent a pleading look to Hikaru and Kaoru for help. Both smiled at her encouragingly… She stiffly walked towards Miama. After taking a big breath of air she said, "Er… okay let's start?"

"FIRST GROUND RULES!" yelled Miama so loud that everyone jumped. Hikaru and Kaoru tiptoed away, thankful to be out of Miama's clutches. "One: No talking to my Hika!" She seemed to be making them up as she went.

"You're Hika? Er, I mean Hikaru?"

"Yes, _my_ Hika. Rule number two: You must always listen to me! Got it?"

Fire was burning in Kaede's eyes, but she nodded slowly. She had to swallow her words so that she wouldn't yell at her. It was tougher than it looked.

Miama had to think about her third rule for a moment. "And last, you must tell me one secret about yourself that you haven't told anyone else!" Miama looked pretty proud at her last rule as she crossed her arms waiting for a response.

Kaede's jaw dropped. "What!?"

"You heard me."

"Why in god's name would you think that I would tell you anything about myself! You've done nothing but rant on and on without caring what other people were thinking! Don't you care about other people's respect? Their privacy? Their wishes to stay SANE!?"

"Kaiya… Why are you yelling?" asked a voice that Kaede recognized as Nika. "Remember the promise you made me?" Nika looked like she was about to cry at any moment.

Kaede looked down, ashamed. Miama was still standing where she was… she was a bit dumbfounded at what had happened. She was replaying the entire scene in her head, trying to figure out what went wrong. "Yeah… I promised… but…"

"No buts!" yelled Nika with more force than anyone thought she could muster. "You promised!!!"

"Fine…"

"Now, apologize to this girl, please." Nika pointed at the confused Miama.

Kaede kept her eyes on the ground as she mumbled something that sounded like an apology. All that anyone was able to hear was "wrong…" , "sorry…" , and "forgive me…"

"Thank you Kaede!" squeeled Nika, who's emotion had just changed from dark and forceful to her usual bubbly self. "Okay, now! Introductions are in order!"

"Oh, well… Miama… this is Nika. She's my friend."

"BEST friend!" piped Nika with a gleeful smile on her face. "So, your name is Miama?" asked Nika.

"Er.. . yup!" said Miama as she regained her composure.

"Whatcha here for?" asked Nika curiously.

"I'm here to help this girl with her social problems."

Kaede bit her lip as she called her "girl" again. But, this time Nika gave Miama trouble. "I'm afraid her name is not girl. It's Kaede, and I'd appreciate you calling her that. Thanks!"

Miama stared at Nika for a second. She was surprised that a girl like Nika would stand up for herself and her friend! She looked rather feeble… her purple dress had a koala printed on it, and her hair was put up in pigtails. Overall, her looks didn't exactly scream "Protector."

"Fine, fine, fine... Kaede then!" She rolled her eyes quickly. "Well, then… we'd better get started."

"Oh goody!" said Nika. "Can I stay to watch!?"

"Sure?" said Miama. Kaede didn't say a word. She didn't trust herself saying anything in front of Miama that wouldn't offend her. "Okay, here's what we are working on today. Posture. So… er… go place a book on your head and walk around!"

Kaede walked off silently and started practicing with a book on her head. She was blushing like mad because it was rather embarrassing to have to balance a book on your head (unsuccessfully might I add) in front of an entire room of people. She kept on dropping the book continuously.

Miama was watching alongside Nika. "Mind me asking what the promise she made you was?" asked Miama.

"Sure! She promised me she would start being nice to people and not fight as much."

"Why would she make a promise like that?"

"Well… she used to fight with everyone like they were out to hurt her. Which I can understand… but I made her make the promise because I couldn't watch her be lonely anymore."

"Oh…"

"I'm sure you two will end up being good friends!" smiled Nika.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because, you are both a lot alike! You both have opinions on a lot of things… and not to mention you both seem to like the same person!"

"Wouldn't that make us rivals then?"

"Nope! I know which one loves him more. And in the end… I hope that you will be good enough friends to blow it off."

"Heh… yeah, okay." Replied Miama.

Miama didn't believe what Nika said, but for some reason her words kept on repeating themselves inside her head. How could she know what was going to happen? And how could she tell who liked Hika more? Miama shook her head, and pushed it out of her head. _Let the competition begin!!!_

**I hope you guys like Miama! I added her to put a bit of zest into the story! Plus, it's a trio of friends! Everythings always more fun in a trio! Don'tcha think? Again, a hand of applause for Tasia'sEndlessDreams. And, a hand of applause for all of my avid readers! ^_^ *clap clap^**

**() ()**

**(. .)**

**c(")(")**


End file.
